memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter One/Fact
Episode 2.01 Taking Wing (Federation Space, Federation-Romulan border) The USS Helena is at full stop. Captain's log stardate 53367.9 Awhile we were on patrol along the Romulan border we've come across Colonel Samantha Carter from the Intrepid and we're trying to find out why she's here and her fighter is damaged. (Deck 5, sickbay) That can't be Colonel Carter that's impossible says Captain Tyson as he looks at Doctor Tanner in her office. She puts the padd on her desk and hands it to the two captains. I've gone over both Carter's medical files and DNA strains they're a match says Doctor Tanner as she's explaining the medical scans to Jason and Typhuss. Jason, you don't get it, that Colonel Carter is from an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Sam can you wake her? asked Captain Tyson as he looks at her. I can try she's taken some minor bruises says Doctor Tanner as she leads Jason and Typhuss to the surgical biobed as she injects Colonel Carter with an waking meds. Oh my head says Colonel Carter as she wakes up and she looks around and sees Typhuss and then looks at Jason and hugs him. Sam you ok asked Jason as he looks at Colonel Carter. Yeah I am now that I am here with you Jason says Samantha as she kisses him on the cheek surprising both Typhuss and Doctor Tanner. Well that was weird says Jason as he looks at Typhuss who is smiling. What are you smiling about Typhuss? asked Jason as he looks at him. He shrugs his shoulders as they both walked out of sickbay. (Deck 5, corridor) Both Typhuss and Jason are walking through the corridor. Ok so this Sam Carter is from an alternate universe says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Yes, the terms alternate universe or parallel universe are sometimes also used to refer to alternate realities, however such usage is inaccurate; a universe is a distinct separate place, divided from other universes by higher dimensions and may have its own alternate timelines, while an alternate reality is merely a different quantum facet of any one universe, with the same laws of physics, just different histories says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Wait isn't like that quantum fissure that Worf travel through on his way from his bat'leth tournament at Forcas III says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. No, a quantum reality, or quantum universe, was the term used to describe the alternate timelines in which all possible outcomes for any event take place. Each quantum reality was its own separate parallel universe characterized by a unique quantum signature which could not be altered. All matter resonated on a quantum level with this signature within the universes. Before 2370, the existence of different quantum realities was considered only a theory in quantum physics. Under normal circumstances quantum universes remain separated from one another by barriers says Typhuss ah looks at Jason. Well that's interesting Typhuss, the question is why is she here maybe you could talk to Sam seeing that seeing me would invoke some intimate responses from her says Jason as he talks to Typhuss before he enters the turbolift. All right, I will talk to the alternate Samantha says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Also I'm gonna have some guards posted in and out of sickbay just in case she's from the mirror universe says Jason as he steps into the lift and the doors close. (Deck 5, sickbay) Typhuss walks back into sickbay seeing Sam eating some food as he walks up to her. Captain Kira, sir says Colonel Carter as she looks at Typhuss. Sam, I want to ask you something says Typhuss as he looks at the alternate Samantha Carter. Sure Captain, whatever you wanna know I'll answer them says Colonel Carter as she looks at Typhuss. Sam, how did you get to this universe? asks Typhuss as he looks at the alternate Samantha Carter. The Federation defense fleet was in an intense battle with a fleet of 1,458 Xindi-Suliban vessels we were losing the battle badly, as for how I got here I'm not sure I gave the order to evacuate the Intrepid we launched all shuttles and escape pods the last thing I remember is that the core breached and it must of caused a temporal wormhole to open says Colonel Carter as she looks at Typhuss. Sam, you know what entropic cascade failure is? asks Typhuss as he looks at the alternate Samantha Carter. Yeah its when two people exist in the same universe says Colonel Carter as she's in pain from increased entropy the foreign matter is, in effect, rejected by the host reality as Doctor Tanner scans her with the medical tricorder. She's expereince some sort of cascade situation in her celluar structure says Doctor Tanner as she's looking at the medical read out on her tricorder. (Captain's ready room) So what you are telling me is that she's suffering from some sort of cascading failure in her celluar struction says Captain Tyson as he looks at both Doctor Tanner and Typhuss. That's right Captain we gotta do something about it or she could die from this says Doctor Tanner as she looks at Captain Tyson. So Typhuss how do we get her back to her reality we don't even know how she got here in ours says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. Doctor Tanner, this isn't medical its temporal, you can't help her, Colonel Carter said there was a warp core breach and that it caused a temporal wormhole to open says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. I'm not risking destroying the Helena just to return her says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. The comm system activates. Bridge to Captain Tyson someone is trying to launch the Darwin says Commander Core over the comm. Tyson to security report to deck 10 shuttlebay 2 says Captain Tyson as he pressed his combadge. (Deck 10, shuttlebay) Captain Tyson and a team of MACOs show up as Tyson has his phaser pointed at her. Sam what are you doing says Captain Tyson as he looks at her. Jason I need to get back to my universe and try to save the Federation Colonel Carter says as she's staggering trying to stand up but she passes out as Jason catches her. Tanner medical emergency I'm bringing you a patient says Captain Tyson as he looks at Sam. (Deck 5, sickbay Dr. Tanner's office) Both Captain Tyson and Captain Kira are chatting about what happened in the shuttlebay. Typhuss, Sam tried to take a shuttlecraft from the shuttlebay says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. I understand that, but what do you want me to do about it says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Find another way to wait does Voyager still have the protocols to make a portal with its deflector dish? asked Jason as he looks at Typhuss. What are you talking about, Voyager never made a portal with its deflector dish says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Yes you guys did during your third year in the Delta Quadrant you had to go through Borg space at that time they were at war with 8472 and Admiral Janeway made a deal with them and during that time when their cube was destroyed Voyager took in some Borg that survived the destruction of the cube but the Admiral was in a coma due to her injuries and at that time Chakotay was about to break the deal with the Borg onboard Voyager reconfigured the deflector dish to open a portal into fludic space, I reviewed the Voyager mission logs says Jason as he looks at Typhuss and Dr. Tanner. Oh, now i remember but it was the fourth year not the third, it was a quantum singularity not a portal says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Well you better try something soon I can't keep giving her pain meds for this says Doctor Tanner as she looks at them. I think we should try it because heading to the Sol system's sun would take too long even at high warp says Jason as he looks at Typhuss. Tyson to Watson says Captain Tyson as he tapped his combadge. Watson here go ahead Jason what's going on? ''asked Julia over the combadge. Power up the deflector dish for a temporal beam we're heading to 2388 says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. ''Aye sir I'll get the deflector dish protocols from B'Elanna onboard the Intrepid and we'll have to run some simulations on it to be sure we're not gonna blow up into a thousand pieces when this opens says Commander Watson over the comm system. Do whatever you need to get the job done Julia just hurry says Jason as he looks at Colonel Carter who is having violent and painful convulsions from the entropic cascade failure happening again, as Doctor Tanner and her medical staff treat her. (Main bridge) So are we all full briefed one what needs to be done says Captain Tyson as he looks at his crew. We're ready sir says Commander Core as she looks at Jason. Then by all means red alert Jamie full power to shields, phasers at the ready bridge to engineering how's that temporal beam coming along says Captain Tyson as he sits in the command chair next to Commander Core and looks at the middle computer. The temporal beam is set and ready to go on your command sir says Commander Watson over the comm. By all means Mr. Mason activate the beam Captain Tyson orders Ensign Mason to do. Aye, sir deflector dish at full power and the beam is out says Ensign Mason as he looks at the read out on his console. The viewer shows the beam lancing out from the dish as it creates a temporal rift. How we doing Typhuss says Jason as he turns to the science station. Good says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Al right then Lieutenant Leigh take us into the temporal rift full impulse speed Captain Tyson orders Lieutenant Leigh at the helm. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Leigh who activates the ship's impulse engines. (Space) The Helena enters the temporal rift as it vanishes a time ship follows the ship as well before the rift closes.